Mistletoe!
by uh-huhBoylOver12
Summary: AUish One shot. Santana takes her brother Diego to the mall to get a picture with Santa. Brittany S. Pierce happens to be one of the elves. All Diego wants to do is help Santana get a girlfriends, does he? Check it out! :)


Disclaimer: I only one the storyline not the characters or anything else that has to do with Glee.

Santana's POV

"Christmas shopping sucks." I whined pushing through a crowd of people

Quinn and I are currently at the mall two days before Christmas. Which may I say is a bad idea because all you have is morons standing in the fucking way all the time. Seriously, like move it bitches.

But I guess it's my fault that I'm a lazy bitch right?

WRONG! I just got a new job two weeks ago and for some bullshit reason they hold my paycheck for two weeks. Leaving me with the pleasure of shopping two days before Christmas with all these crazy holiday shoppers. I legit had to let Snixx out the other day because some old lady wanted to steal the toy I clearly had grabbed first.

"Yep but it's not like you have a long list of people to buy for."

I nodded, "True, just my mom who will probably get a bottle of vodka since she is an alcoholic. I already bought my little brother something and considering my Dad skipped out on us last year. Welp he can get a big old bowl of fuck you fig pudding."

Eat my eggnog bitch.

Quinn laughed at that, "Wait a minute- didn't we bring your little brother to get his picture with Santa?"

We both stopped dead in our tracks before looking at each other.

Oh no not again.

I glanced over to her right, he wasn't there.

I looked to my left, he wasn't there.

"Shit." I mumbled

Turning around I dashed towards the exit. Pushing through shoppers who were taking their merry old time to walk down the way, I jumped over a cart that was in the way. Please let him be there or there will be an amber alert sent out. Opening the door, I sprinted across the street only to get honked at because the car almost hit me.

Slamming my fists on the hood, "Who gave you a fucking license? Helena Keller? Do you not see the sign that says stop when pedestrians are walking asshole?"

He flipped me off. Merry Christmas right back jerk! I returned the favor before running back to my beat up car. I approached it panting since it's ice cold out and asthma with this cold weather does not mix well. There was my little brother sitting quietly in the car staring out the window at me with a disapproving look on his face.

Oh thank god, if I lost him again my mother would actually become a responsible parent and stop drinking for five seconds. But ever since my father left, she works during the day and at night drinks like a fish.

Unlocking the door, I opened it to give my brother a small smile.

"You forgot me again."

I bit my lip while unbuckling his car seat, "I did not per say forget you, I just was making sure Santa was there before I helped you out of the car."

He gave me a look like you have to be kidding me.

"Yep forgot about me."

I rolled my eyes before helping him out. My brother is five years old, he is also an apparent genius. No lie he was talking at the age of one, full sentences mind you. Diego goes to the school for the gifted who would know that the procreation of my parents would be smart. Wait I just legit called myself stupid without even realizing. I pulled on his angry birds' hat then took his hand in mine.

"I didn't forget you! Come on Santa is waiting."

Entering the mall once again, Q was waiting for me with a smirk on her face.

"Nice sister you are."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut it tubs, I may or may not have a short term memory problem."

"Yeah, called irresponsibility." She chimed

I picked my brother up to carry him. Since he is a small child, all he gets in his face is ass and shopping bags. I glared at Q.

"SANTA." Diego squealed in delight

I smiled, "Yep and you get to sit on his lap."

Although I would be a little weary letting, my little child sit on an old man's lap.

Something with that just doesn't fit in with the world today.

"Oh god." I groaned

There was a huge ass line, not only was there a line but there were little babies crying. Children were screaming at their parents while trying to run from Santa's lap. I let him down as he ran over to the line. Trailing behind him, I looked at Quinn who had a smile on her face watching him.

"He's so adorable."

I rolled my eyes, "Yep as a puppy on one of those commercials about animal cruelty."

Diego was bouncing on the heels of his toes when I stood behind him. Quinn was looking around to see if we Puck were here yet.

"You guys should just do it already." I retorted

She glared, "Shut up, I don't like Puck. He is gross, inconsiderate, obnoxious-"

"And he objectifies women as if they were nothing but a piece of filet minion." Diego finished.

Quinn closed her mouth with a smirk on her face, "I love your brother."

"Want him?"

Diego pushed me with his tongue sticking out. I took his hat off, then his gloves and his jacket. I fixed his faux hawk while he pushed his shirt down and fixing his little black tie.

"You look so handsome." Q cooed

I shook my head. Robbing that cradle.

Diego flashed a grin, "I think the correct term you are looking for is dapper. I look very dapper for my photo."

She looked at me with a quizzical look, "Don't look at me. I can barely pass English."

We were halfway there when Puck decided to appear with his buddy Finn.

"Hey ladies."

I just looked at him blankly, "Hey little man."

Puck stuck his hand out for a high five but my brother just stared at it then back at him.

"I believe a handshake is a proper way for men to greet each other." Diego stated fixing his tie

Finn tilted his head while Puck smiled, "Whatever you say little dude."

"Hey Santana." Finn said winking at me

Not even if I wasn't a lesbian.

My upper lip curled in disgust, "Finn."

Puck draped his arm over Quinn's shoulders who grinned up at him with a dreamy look. Finn stood there awkwardly before pushing his hands in his letterman jacket. Puck began to whisper in Q's ear while Diego watched him with curiosity.

"What makes women swoon for him? He's is nothing but a crude and vile loser." Diego whispered to me

I smiled before picking him up, "I believe only stupid girls go for him."

Diego giggled since I called Quinn stupid.

"We got to go get some gifts, text me later beautiful." Puck replied winking

Watching them walk away, I turned to Quinn, "Oh yeah, no feelings at all."

Diego giggled, as we were at least ten people away. She scoffed before pushing me slightly; I shoved her back and stuck my tongue out at her. Diego rolled his eyes.

"Girls please, let's act civil."

Finally approaching the front of the line, I let out a sigh of relief. Waiting for Diego's turn, I read what Quinn was texting to Puck while attempting not to Gag.

"Hey cutie, are you next?"

Glancing up my eyes went wide, there was Brittany S. Pierce standing there in a short little green skirt with a matching shirt and elf ears on. My mouth went dry as my eyes roamed her bare toned legs. I feel like I just stuffed my mouth with a bunch of cotton balls. Brittany S. Pierce captain of the cheerleading squad, everyone wants to either be her or fuck her. Those blue eyes, blonde hair, killer smile, killer legs, a beautiful body, and face just makes you want to stare at her all day long. Quinn knew her before she quit Sue's bootcamp squad.

"Yep that's me." He replied proudly

I gaped at her.

Q's elbowed me, "Stop it you are leering and looking like a total creeper."

Breaking my gaze, our eyes locked. Bright blue crystallized playful eyes gazed back at mine. Her lips formed a smile that was contagious causing me to smile right back.

"Hey."

I swallowed thickly, "Hi."

So I can be classified as a loser. This is technically the first conversation I have ever had with her. Despite all the dreams and fantasies of me whisking her away to my magical island. Tugging my hat off, I let me long wavy hair cascade down. I quickly ran my nervous hand through. Not looking my best, I was wearing a pair of jeans and a power ranger's sweatshirt.

Yep definitely what to wear to make the ladies swoon.

"So Brittany, I didn't know you worked here." Q interrupted our stare contest

She nodded moving closer, "Yep, only for the holiday season of course but it's great to see the smiles on little children's faces."

I gulped Brittany S. Pierce is literally a half an arm's length away from me. God she smells like peppermint, I just want to lick her from head to toe.

"That's cool. How cheerleading?"

I stood there glancing back and forth between the two. Diego watched as Kurt took a little boy off Santa's lap who was screaming his head off.

"Eh same old same old, you know Coach Sylvester." B replied, "Oh come on little guy it's your turn."

I bit my lip watching her walk away with my brother, her hips sashaying back and forth in that little skirt. What I would do to be that little skirt right now.

"Dude stop staring." Q said hitting me

I winced before shoving her back, "Shut up."

Brittany helped my brother sit on Santa's lap before stepping back. Diego took the picture before telling Santa what he wanted for Christmas. He pointed at me while he was talking which made me raise my eyebrow. B glanced over her shoulder at me with a small smirk playing on her lips. What the hell is he saying over there. He hopped down before taking Britts hand and walking back over with a candy cane.

"What was that about?" I asked as he approached

He shrugged, "Nothing, I just asked Santa if he can get you a girlfriend for Christmas because you are unable to form coherent sentences when you attempt to spit some sweet game down to the ladies."

My jaw dropped as Quinn busted out laughing next to me. Brittany giggled quietly as she held onto Diego's hand. My ears are burning out of embarrassment.

Licking my lips, I nodded, "Okay, let's go Diego before you shove me down the social ladder even more."

Diego beamed as he ate his candy cane, "Thank you Ms. Brittany, it's has been a blast."

Quinn said goodbye and grabbed Diego as he ran off to build a bear. I stood there awkwardly while Brittany just kept smirking at me. Yep won't be able to live this one down ever.

"I should go. Bye." I mumbled turning around

I felt a hand grab my wrist and turn me around, "Candy cane?"

I raised an eyebrow at B who had one in her hand, "Sure?"

Taking it from her, I stopped when she moved closer to whisper in my ear. Oh dear god.

"Just remember when you are sucking on it, think of me." "See you around Santana."

Brittany walked away, swinging her hips seductively. I stared at the candy cane before glancing back up. She was standing at the counter next to Kurt watching me. She licked her lips winked again. I nodded back before spinning around and hightailing it over to build a bear.

Last Day of School before Christmas Break

"MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS BITCH!" Quinn screamed in my ear

I jumped banging my head on the locker that was open above mine. It sucks having the bottom locker may I say.

"Slut." I growled rubbing my head

Quinn leaned against the wall, "Did you hear about the kissing booth Puck set up?"

"Yeah, so now instead of you catching his herpes, every girl in this school will be able to." I replied sarcastically

Grabbing my books, I stood up. Today I had decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, black boots, a red sweater and a matching scarf. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed as Brittany and Sam came walking down hand in hand.

"How is that even possible? He is a bigger nerd than me." I said to Quinn

She shrugged, "I don't know but after your little candy cane incident are you going to say something to her?"

"You are crazy."

I closed my locker, "How am I crazy? She is obviously into you if she said that. Plus you have had a frigging crush on her since the first day of preschool. It's like you are Cory and she is Topanga. You need to go for it."

I was about to say something when I felt a presence behind me. Glancing over my shoulder there was Kurt standing there with a grin.

"Hey wanted to give you guys these invitations to my party." Kurt said excitedly

Britts appeared next to him. I licked my lips as she wore her little cheerios skirt.

"Hey guys." B said grinning

"Hey." I said softly

Kurt glanced back and forth before replying, "So like I said the party is tonight. You guys should totally come."

I bit my lip, "I can't."

I did not miss the smile on Brittany's face falter.

"Oh? That's too bad." Kurt replied looking over at Brittany

Quinn nodded, "Yeah I can go but uh I think I'm helping Santana tonight."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. I got to go, see ya later."

Walking off, I let out a sigh. I have to babysit tonight. Well technically it's not babysitting, I have to take care of my brother while my mom gets drunk and then I have to take care of her. I shake my head. This blows.

"Santana."

I stopped and turned to see Brittany running down the hall.

Not a bad sight.

"Yea?"

She bit her lip cutely and tiled her head, "Are you sure you can't come? I'm going to be there and I was hoping we could talk for a bit."

Oh come on, keep shitting on my parade. It's not bad enough I just can't go in general but she is going to be there and I'm going to miss it. Great.

"Yeah sorry." I answered quietly

B nodded sadly, "Oh okay. I'll see you around then."

"Yep bye."

Walking off, I glanced down.

This is bullshit.

Later that Night

Glancing over at the clock it was already ten thirty. Diego and I are currently watching one of the Christmas movies on abc family. He was laying on the floor on his stomach, eyes glued to the television. I sighed before taking a sip of my tea.

This blows, I could be at that party talking to the girl on my dreams. Turning on the Christmas tree, I stared at the T.V. blankly.

Ding dong.

Raising an eyebrow, I stood up to get the door. Diego not even budging and I laughed. At least he wasn't that different from other five year olds. I shivered standing in my little candy canes pajama flannel pants with a red tank top and my Rudolph the reindeer slippers.

I should really put a sweatshirt on. Opening the door, I think I died a little because there was Brittany standing on my doorstep. Snow was falling as she stood there in a pair of jeans, her cheerios jacket and a matching red beanie was on her head. Her nose was beat red along with her cheeks.

She smiled, "Hi."

Uh, "Hey." I said surprised

B's eyes drifted down to my attire, "Cute slippers."

I bit my lip before glancing down at those demonic antlers. Oh my god this is so embarrassing.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?"

B shrugged, "I figured instead of you coming to the party, I can just come to you. I had to wrestle the address out of Quinn."

"Oh."

Diego appeared next to me, "Dear god Santana let the poor girl in. It's freezing outside."

"Right, come on in."

Britts shuffled inside with a smile. I stared at her as she shrugged off her jacket and hat. Blonde hair cascaded down to fall on her shoulders. Britts had a low cut red shirt on and I gulped. Diego took her things before hanging it up and walking back into the living room.

"Come watch the movie with us Ms. Brittany."

She smiled at me shyly before following me into the living room. I kicked off my slippers then sat down on the couch next to her.

"Babysitting huh?"

I nodded, "Something like that."

I swallowed as I nervously rubbed my hands on my thighs, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." She relied sweetly

Brittany was sitting with her legs on the side of her as she twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. I looked at her with a smile.

"So."

She smiled right back, "So I hope you don't mind me intruding."

"Nope not at all."

I glanced over to see Diego had disappeared. Looking around, I bit my lip as Diego was standing behind the couch with a mischievous grin on his face. Brittany raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Diego, what are you doing?" I asked confused

Diego shrugged, "Looks like Santa sent me to help you."

What the fuck is he talking about?

Brittany was sitting close to me as she smile at him. Diego flung his hand from behind it back with a grin. I stared at the object he had in his hand over our heads.

"Mistletoe!" He squeaked out

Oh no.

I stared at the object as if it was my grandmothers clit before glaring at my brother. Brittany giggled next to me. Turning my attention to her, she was staring at me shyly.

"Looks like we have to kiss."

I licked my lips, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Britts smiled before shifting closer. I let my eyes drift to her lips as she leaned in. Britts tilted her head to the side as she licked her lips. Watching her movements, I gripped the couch seat as her breath kissed my lips. Closing the distance, my eyes slammed shut as our lips pressed against each other's. I wrapped my hand around her neck to bring her closer as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. I could feel her tongue wiggle between my lips. Opening my mouth, I allowed her to caress her tongue along mine. Brittany retracted her tongue then pressed a few soft pecks against my mouth.

Yes this is what I have been waiting for since the moment I saw her in preschool with her pigtails. That moment when she was playing dollhouse with two Barbies and asked me to play along.

Britts pulled back a few millimeters as I opened my eyes. She had a smile on her face while my cheeks burned as I blushed. B stared at me shyly while batting her eyelashes.

Yep she felt that.

"Finally." Diego blurted out

I glared at him.

"She's been in love with you for years."

"DIEGO!" I scolded

He laughed before hopping away. Staring at Brittany, I couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry that feeling is mutual." She whispered

Leaning back, I pulled her face towards mine. Our lips met as I fell back on the couch and her body dragging up mine. B settled herself between my legs as we kissed on the couch while my brother watched T.V.

Slipping my fingers through her hair, I held her close as her tongue wrestled mine once again.

Best Christmas EVER!

A/N: Just a little Brittana Christmas one shot, I might write another one. If ya like, review? Thanks for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
